When There's Nothing Left
by AliceMcNerney
Summary: Skye is drowning. Ward is searching for his Rookie. What is going to happen?
1. Does it really matter?

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story. I just had this idea in my head for a loooong time and finally I started putting it down! Yay**

**Quite a bit of drama here… sorry not sorry :D**

**Anyways, enjoy it and you know, reviews are always welcome (I love your reviews!)**

* * *

Water. Water everywhere. Where did all the water come from anyway? I couldn't breathe, couldn't remember why I was in the water and what had happened to me. I struggled to breathe but there was no oxygen, just water, water everywhere. I opened my eyes and saw that I was indeed surrounded by water. Salty water filled my mouth, my lungs my eyes and my ears. Ocean, I was probably in the ocean. But what was I doing there?

Think, Skye. Think.

I need to get out of this water and quick. My body had already become weak but I made a huge effort to get myself to the water's surface. In fact, it was like hell and took almost everything I had to get myself out of the cold water.

Finally I was able to take a deep breath of air. I coughed and looked around, my vision hazy. Where was I? Did it really matter?

The water was incredibly cold. It was ice cold. I was freezing and most of my body was numb. The more time passed the less cold I felt and saw less and less sense in fighting the water. Was there anything to fight for? Was there? I couldn't think of any answer. Maybe that's how it was supposed to be. Maybe I was supposed to fall into the darkness. Disappear. It would be as if I never existed. It's not that anyone cared. I could disappear under the water and find peace. Because it was such an easy thing to do.

Just stop fighting. Just stop breathing. Close my eyes. Let go. Easy.

Without thinking twice I let my body relax and closed my eyes. Then it was water again. Water everywhere, just water and darkness. No one was going to save me. I didn't have anyone. I didn't need anyone, didn't want anyone. Though maybe I did want someone but maybe I just wanted to cease existing.

* * *

Ward was searching desperately for Skye. They were on a mission and all of a sudden it had gone wrong. They had to split, which was a decision he regretted now. She was nowhere to be seen. He's looked for his Rookie everywhere but it was as if she had vanished. He was more than sure she couldn't have gone too far so she must be somewhere here. He had to find that girl because he sure as hell wasn't going anywhere without her hand firmly in his.

Where was she?

Worry and desperation started getting the best of him. He had a bad feeling, a very bad feeling. Something has happened to his Skye. He just had this feeling that he didn't have too much time, in fact he probably had too little time to find her until it was too late. He's wasted too much precious time searching for her already without any result.

He ran around calling her name and looking in every damn corner but there was no sign of her. How could it be possible? She was there less than half an hour ago and now he couldn't find her anywhere. Where are you, Skye?

Then he reached the ocean. He stood there on the cliff and looked down at the water. That's when an awful feeling washed over him. He just felt that she was there. DOWN there.

Not wasting any more time he activated his ear piece and shouted to the team:

"Skye is down! Need immediate help! PLEASE hurry up!"

Then he got rid of his vest and guns as fast as lightening and jumped into the water hoping she was still alive and he didn't lose her forever.

It took a lot of time to find her there. She's gone too deep into the ocean. He wondered how long she's been in the water. He managed to grab her and made his way up to the water's surface.

As he came to the surface he became awfully aware of how deathly pale she was. It made his insides turn upside down to see her like this. His cheerful and life-loving Rookie pale like death.

He hurried to the shore and hoped that the team would be there soon. She needed help. He desperately needed someone to help her. He felt desperation and fear. If he let it in, it would paralyze him and he couldn't afford that. He needed to bring her to the shore and to make her breathe again. She had no right to die on him.

Finally Grant managed to bring her out of the water and laid her onto the ground carefully afraid to hurt her even more than she already was. He went to check on her and a terrifying realization hit him that she neither was breathing nor had a pulse. Trying not to panic and completely freak out, which was extremely hard when his precious Rookie was so pale and basically looked dead, he started performing CPR on her.

After he had done 30 compressions she didn't start breathing so he started repeating the same thing but adding two breaths to her mouth to the compressions.

Needless to say all of it was emotionally exhausting to Ward because Skye showed no signs of life. He tried to stay strong for her sake and bring her back to the world of living. That was the only thing that kept him going. Skye's life was in his hands and he wasn't ever going to give up on her.

That's how the team found him, them.

Simmons nearly broke down when she saw her pale as death. He could see the bio-chemist tried her best not to cry. She knew all too well their team member needed immediate help.

Everyone else was as shocked as Simmons. No one expected to see their hacktivist looking like death just about one hour after seeing her perfectly healthy and alive.

Simmons collected herself quickly and was ready to fight for her best friend. That was what Skye was for her. Her best friend, her sister.

"We need to move her and get her to a hospital FAST. She needs serious medical help. Ward, do not stop until she has a heartbeat. We need to move you both"

* * *

**So here. I wonder what you think ;)**


	2. What have you done, Skye?

**Heyyyy guys! Thank you SO MUCH for such response to this story! You make me happy! And I seriously enjoy writing this angst hehehe but don't you worry though, there won't be TOO MUCH drama. I'm not that kind of person (like Shonda Rhimes for example)**

**Anyways, read and enjoy!**

**And sorry it's pretty short but I will update tomorrow though ;)**

* * *

All the way to the hospital they tried to restart her heart and get her body temperature to normal but without much success. Skye still had no pulse, no heartbeat and her body temperature was nineteen degrees, although they've covered her body with everything possible to make her warm. She was still very cold, too cold. It scared the hell out of Ward and out of everyone else.

Ward and Simmons both took turns to perform CPR and push the resuscitator bag that brought air to her lungs. It was a horrible experience. It was as if her body had given up, as if she had given up and didn't care whether they wanted her back or not.

At one moment Simmons couldn't bear it anymore and suddenly burst out crying, still pushing on the resuscitator bag to keep Skye hanging somewhere in between. The view was heartbreaking, and even May had to close her eyes so that she couldn't see the picture in front of her and prevent herself from breaking down too. Fitz came closer and put his hand on Jemma's back whispering in her ear that they weren't going to lose her, knowing perfectly well what Skye meant for Jemma, as well as for all of them. She was the glue holding the team together. If there was no Skye there was no dream team.

Coulson stayed silent most of the time. He just kept staring at his favorite hacker, his body unmoving, his eyes filled with so much desperation and sadness. He was too shaken by what happened to the girl whom he considered his daughter. It was tearing him apart and he wished he could just give his life for hers.

The best they'd managed to do was raise her body temperature to 23 degrees, which turned out hard to keep from dropping again. But after an hour of trying to restart her heart they got no result. That didn't stop them from fighting though and trying again and again. They were desperate at reviving her and giving up wasn't even an option. She was a member of their dysfunctional family, their Skye, and she was irreplaceable. No Skye, no team, no family.

That day turned out to be by far their worst day on the bus since they became a team as they were trying their best to keep one of their own alive when she was already most probably dead and there was little that could be done for her to come back to them.

What have you done, Skye? What happened to you?

* * *

As soon as May landed the bus they rushed Skye to the hospital. They quickly informed the doctors what happened to her as they were wheeling her through the hallway. Soon the doctors took over and Ward let go of her cold hand very unwillingly, praying to god that this was not their goodbye and he would get to hold her hand again, finally wrap her in his arms and hold her tight and never let go.

In spite of the doctor's refusal to let Simmons go with Skye to the ER, they had to allow her when Coulson threatened them with something and said that they better allow the scientist go and keep a watch on Skye. He trusted Simmons not to let the doctors give up on Skye. They couldn't trust the system right now, not when the life of a member of their family was concerned.

They watched the stretcher with Skye disappear into the ER and stood there as if paralyzed. Ward couldn't believe what happened. All he knew was that he let his instinct, or what was it exactly he wasn't sure, kick in, and dived into the water and actually found his Rookie there, drowning, cold, freezing, almost dead. Well, in fact, he feared that she was most probably dead at the time. No heartbeat, no pulse. Dead.

How could he let his precious Rookie get hurt? How could he let it happen? How did he let her drown and get so close to death? What kind of S.O. was he for her?

He failed her. He made a promise to protect her no matter what and keep her alive until she could protect herself and now she was hardly hanging on to life. If she died he could never forgive himself. Ever.

He needed his Skye. He needed her like air. There was nothing in the world nearly as important as her and he had absolutely no idea how he got there, how she became the most important person in his life and the one he couldn't live without.

Suddenly a song lyrics rang in his head:

"_Only know you love her when you let her go… and you let her go"_

That's when Ward finally came to realize that he's been the silliest fool on earth.

And he's never been more angry with himself. He might have lost his one single chance to get his one and only just because he'd been a stubborn idiot. He's been blind. She's been there every day in front of his eyes but he didn't see the obvious and took her for granted. He's loved her for too long without even realizing it. And now was it too late? It better not.

She had to live, he decided. She absolutely had to come back to him and he was never ever letting her go again. No, he would not be a fool again. If he gets that second chance he'd do anything, absolutely anything to prove he deserved it, deserved HER. And he was going to protect her always, at all costs, and he was not failing her again. He would never let her out of his eyesight if needed, if it would mean she would be safe and sound. He would make sure his Rookie was safe and protected. He was determined to succeed this time.

He just needed to be allowed that one chance.

That's all he was asking for.

To have his precious girl back.

* * *

**Okay, a little cliffhanger here…**

**(Promise to update tomorrow though!)**


	3. Please Don't Give Up

**Here, as promised! I'm afraid there is another small cliffhanger at the end of this one oooops**

**Enjoy, huys! I'll update as soon as I can! ;)**

* * *

Hours passed since she was taken away and there's been no update on her condition. Ward's been going out of his mind, though the fact that Simmons was still there meant Skye wasn't dead, at least not yet.

It took him all his will power not to go there and find Skye and check how she was doing, to check if there was any progress. If she was alive. A few times he even stood up to his feet and was ready to run and find her wherever she was somewhere behind the double doors where he had seen her last. Instead he just started pacing the waiting room like a madman hitting walls with his fist, about to explode. The others just watched him without saying a word. They knew it was his way of coping. He just needed to punch something before he could punch someone. There must be someone he could blame and that someone was a dead man.

When he was sitting again, nervously tapping his foot, he started thinking about what had happened to Skye. The most probable reason for her to end up in the ocean was that someone had pushed her there and if it was the case, that man was a dead man.

When he thought about it better he remembered one very important thing. Skye was an excellent swimmer. She told him that herself. She grew up in California and the ocean was practically her second home. She loved the ocean and couldn't stay away from the beach for too long. Moreover, she was damn good at surfing. There was no way she couldn't have made it to the shore or at least try to.

Then the question was how did he let herself drown? How come she didn't make her way to the shore?

Ward was beginning to get even more worried. She didn't fight. As far as he could see she just gave up. That made him so angry and mad at Skye. Did she want to die? To die and leave him alone, to leave the team and let the rest of them fall apart? Did she even think about them at all?

Maybe it was all his fault. He should have paid more attention to her, talked to her more, watched her more, even more than he already had. Something has been clearly wrong with her lately. She was there but it was as if she wasn't. She got more distant, unwilling to talk or to spend time with them, avoiding even Fitzsimmons, giving silly excuses. Something was going on in her head and from the way things were going Ward could say it was nothing good. He should have made a bigger effort and made her talk to him. Then maybe they wouldn't be there not knowing whether she lived or died.

After 4 hours of nothing Jemma suddenly appeared from the double doors, pain and despair written all over her face. They rushed to her side right away, worry itched on each of their faces. Ward even stopped denying that he was scared of what Simmons might tell them. One terrifying thing that could change him forever.

After looking at them with that miserable expression on her exhausted face for a while, she finally spoke in a weak voice that was about to break:

"We're trying our best but we still haven't managed to make her heart start beating. Her body temperature is still 21 degrees. The doctors say…"

She stopped abruptly and closed her eyes, a few tears making their way down her cheeks. Leo put his hand on her shoulder to comfort her. Ward had to know so he asked her:

"What do the doctors say, Jemma?"

More tears started falling as she tried to speak:

"They say there is no hope… They are trying their best but it's been too much time since her heart stopped"

Ward couldn't believe what she just said. They couldn't just give up on her, no! No! He wasn't going to let them stop.

"No! They can't give up! Show me the way! Take me there!"

He got more and more furious with every second. Everyone could see that and got pretty worried that he might start raging.

Coulson said:

"Ward you need to calm down. Quick. You cannot go there in such a state. Do you understand it? Skye's life is at stake"

Right. Skye. His Rookie, the only thing that mattered to him. He did his best to get rid of the rage burning inside him. He couldn't afford to rage right now when his Skye was between life and death.

It took him a minute to get back to his senses before he followed Simmons as she went back to where his Rookie was.

Finally they got there. He opened the door and barged in getting stares from the doctors but not giving a damn. His own heart nearly stopped when he saw her lying there, so pale and small, with a tube coming from her mouth and covered in multiple blankets.

He could hear a long beeping signal and see a flat line on the heart monitor screen. That couldn't be happening. His heart started beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest.

He looked pleadingly at the three doctors and said:

"Please, don't give up on her. Please. I'm begging you. She's everything I have and she doesn't even know that. She can't die, it's not her time yet! Please, save her"

That seemed to work because they rushed back to Skye's side, one of them taking a defibrillator and saying:

"Okay, guys, let's give her one more chance. The poor thing is way too young to die"

"Stand clear charging!"

They tried to revive her god knows how many times, Ward eventually lost count. He just scared at the flat line on the screen. The flat line that said his Rookie's heart wasn't beating anymore and refused to start beating again.

And it hurt like hell and probably even worse. It was better to go to hell knowing she was alive than to stay here in the world where she was dead.

* * *

**la-la-la that wasn't me who created cliffhangers I'm not the one to blame...**

**PS: hope you like it!**


	4. Come Back, Skye

**Here we go! Next chapter is here for you, guuuys! ;) **

**I hope you enjoy it! I really think you WILL :D**

* * *

A thought came to Ward's mind. What if she was stubborn like usual and just didn't want to come back? Refused to fight for her life and gave up, just like she did when she was thrown (if that was what happened) into the water? Just thinking that made him so angry at her.

What about him? Did she ever stop to think how would he feel if she were gone? Did she ever think about what she meant to him? That she meant the world to him? That he loved her more than he was willing to admit and now it was too late?

Or how Simmons would feel if her best friend died? They've become the kind of best friends when they couldn't even say if they were best friends or siblings. Her death would crush Simmons.

Coulson? For god's sake, she was like a daughter to him and she must have known that! It was so obvious, the way he always made sure to take care of her as if she was his own child.

And poor Fitz! Skye was like his little sister and he even admitted once that he didn't need any monkey as long as they had Skye because she was so much better than a stupid monkey. Although he still did like monkeys of course.

And then there was May. As tough as the woman was or wanted to seem she cared so much about the youngest member of their team. Always tried to protect her the best she could, just like a mother would.

Skye had a real family on the bus, whether she knew it or not.

He got sick and tired of staring at the flat line that was an awful reminder of her trying to die on him. Enough was enough. Frustrated, he screamed:

"Come back, damn it! Can you hear me, Skye? Just come back to me, for god's sake!"

The room went silent, only the long beep of Skye's heart monitor and Jemma's soft sobbing could be heard in the room.

When Ward turned to look at the young bio-chemist, her shaking hand was pressed to her mouth as she tried to suppress the crying, failing miserably.

And then the long beeping sound suddenly changed, causing everyone in the ER to look at his Rookie whose heart suddenly started beating. It was actually beating on its own. She was finally back. It's about time, he thought.

Ward was by her side in no time, one of his hands gripping hers and the other stroking her cheek, a huge smile and relief on his face.

"God, Skye. You scared all the crap out of me" he whispered to her although she couldn't hear him.

Feeling relief washing over him and making him feel light, he leaned in and pressed a gentle lingering kiss on Skye's forehead that was still cold but not like several hours before when he brought her out of the ice cold water.

Then he noticed Simmons by her other side, a very happy and relieved expression on her face.

Then she said, her eyes still on Skye:

"I'll go tell the good news to the others. They must be worried to death. You stay with her"

As if I was going anywhere, he thought as he was stroking her hair, something that calmed him down. Not anytime soon. No, he was going to watch her day and night and make sure she was safe and sound and healthy. He wasn't trusting anyone with his Rookie's life. Well, at least no one except for certain four people.

* * *

In the next few hours she was moved to a regular ward and the others were allowed in to see her, although she was still out of it.

The relief that Ward felt was incredible. It was as if he had been suffocating and now could finally breathe again.

He watched her breathe, her chest moving up and down, and saw the color slowly return to her face. It felt incredible seeing her breathe again. Alive. His Skye was alive and he could have that second chance.

The fear that he'd experienced was too much to bear. His heart still hurt and he felt his chest tighten at the thought of what had happened and what could have. He almost lost her, the love of his life. Almost lost her after he'd only just found her.

She was going to be okay from now on. From now on he was going to protect her better, be a better S.O., a better friend, a better everything. He was going to be the man she needed even if he would have to step on his pride.

And he was going to tell her he loved her more than world itself, more than words could say, that she was the most important person in the world for him and he was sure going to show it to her. He just couldn't wait for her to wake up, see her beautiful sparkling eyes again and hear her voice telling him a stupid joke or just being sarcastic and have her annoy him to death again. He couldn't wait for her to annoy him to no end and he'd never think he would ever actually say that.

He kissed her knuckles and squeezed her hand in his, not even caring that Simmons and Coulson were in the room and could see him like that. Grant Ward was going all soft on his Rookie. Yes, his precious Rookie. He'd never regret going soft on his Skye.

All he wanted was for her to open her eyes and start talking with no end and even more than that Ward wanted to take her in his arms, hold her tight, kiss her and never let go. Wanted to feel her in his arms, warm, her heart beating fast like it should and see her smiling at him like she always did. He wanted his Skye, his Rookie, his favorite person in the whole world.

Wake up, Skye.

* * *

**Sooo was it any good? **

**Thanks for reading! I love you guys! ;)**

**Promise not to keep you waiting too much for the next chapter!**


	5. Don't Lie To Me, Skye

**Hello there! I intended to update last night but got distracted by the new epi, I mean totally freaked out. It was fantastic and I LOVED it SO much!**

**Don't want to spoil anyone so I'll just shut up right here until it's too late hehe**

**Here's the next chappie for you, guys! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was when he was in the ward alone with her that she started to finally wake up.

He's been sitting by her side for hours holding her hand and absentmindedly stroking the back of her hand with his thumb, waiting for her to open her beautiful brown eyes that he'd missed so much.

And then he felt her hand move slightly and looked at her face for any signs of waking up.

"Rookie?"

He saw her eyelids flatter and felt her hand grip his ever so slightly. She probably was still weak after all what had happened.

"Skye?" he called her waiting for some kind of reaction.

She gave out a light moan and frowned and he immediately put his hand on her cheek, wishing all her pain could just go away.

"Skye, are you in pain? Can you hear me?"

He saw her eyes finally open as her hand gripped his with more strength.

"God, Skye, thank god you're awake! How are you feeling? Does something hurt?" he looked at her with a worried expression that got her wondering what was wrong and why he looked so concerned.

"Grant?" she said in a weak hoarse voice. Speaking proved to be extremely hard, it felt like a scalpel that was currently in her throat.

"Yes, Rookie, I'm here" he answered, unable to take his eyes away from her face and thanking god she made it. His Rookie was really alive.

"Are you in pain?" he asked her and when she shook her head said: "Don't lie to me. I can see you're uncomfortable and something hurts"

She narrowed her eyes at him and frowned showing her discontent at his accusation. He wasn't having any of it.

The fact that she didn't say anything already meant she couldn't right now because if she could she would definitely give him a piece of her mind. Grant figured it was at least her throat that hurt like hell and prevented his Rookie from speaking.

"Is that your throat? I'm going to get your doctor"

He moved to leave but she wouldn't let him. She'd gathered all her strength to move her arm and grab him tightly by the shirt. She looked at him with such disapproval and at the same time her look was so pleading and determined that he couldn't refuse her. He sat down on her bed and took the hand that was gripping his shirt in a deadly grip in his, kissing her knuckles.

In that moment it took him everything not to say how much he loved her because she was far too weak and fragile for that kind of news. It even hurt her to speak. She was hurting and he was hurting whenever she was.

She surprised him when she managed to utter:

"Please… don't leave me alone"

Her voice sounded so desperate and so weak and it hurt him so much that she thought he was going to just leave her alone, which caused him to move closer to her. His hand started stroking her hair and it took him a lot not to put a kiss on her forehead or her cheeks.

"I'm not going anywhere, Rookie, but you do need the doctor to give you a check-up. I can see you're trying to hide it from me that you're pain but you can't fool me, Skye"

He pushed on the button and in a minute the nurse entered the room, which caused Skye to give him a glare.

* * *

After the doctor checked Skye was healing properly, the rest of the team crowding in the back worried about her, the nurse gave her more pain relievers and even though she kept staring at Ward as if she was scared that if she closed her eyes he would magically disappear and tried to stay awake, her eyes slowly closed and she fell asleep. The team stayed in the ward for a little while after she'd fallen asleep. They all missed her terribly and the thought of losing her and how close they'd come to that hurt too much for them to leave her room immediately. So they all took seats all around her ward and just sat there in peace simply watching her breathe.

She looked so beautiful when she slept, thought Ward. Though scratch that, she always looked beautiful. Sometimes unbearably beautiful and Ward could hardly control himself around her. For him she was the most amazing girl in the whole world, for him she was perfection. He was so happy to have her returned to him. He was overjoyed to be able to see his Skye breathing again. He also couldn't wait for her to completely recover and come back home on the bus where he was going to take a very good care of her and watch her properly, make sure she wasn't doing anything stupid. And knowing Skye that was exactly what was going to happen.

Ward spent the night in the ward with Skye, unable to leave her for longer than five minutes. He kept waking up every hour or so to check if she was still alive and breathing, kept gripping her small and now warm hand in his, which was a reminder of her being alive and right next to him.

He was more than sure that the team had noticed the way he was holding on to Skye for dear life and that he would never live it down but he couldn't care less. She was all that mattered.

He also knew too well and it was bothering him that he needed to talk to Skye about what had happened. Why she didn't fight for her life. Why did she do what she did. She needed to talk about it, it was necessary for her mental health because he was pretty sure she just gave up on her life back there, which was almost suicidal. Before the incident there was something that was bothering her a lot. Ward wasn't sure if it was the thing that made her give up but it was something that had changed her, made her less cheerful, less happy, less sarcastic, less Skye. He hoped he could talk some sense into her head, hoped he could make her go back to her usual self, his cheerful Rookie.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS ONE? ;)**

****Chapters are short, I know, but this way I can update more often. I seriously need more time, 24 hours in a day is NOT enough****


	6. I know you, Skye

**Here, here! Chapter six is here ;) I am very sleepy right now and my eyes are closing, literally, but I thought I should post this before I go to sleep:)**

**Have fun reading it, guys!**

* * *

When he woke up in the morning she was still asleep. It was almost 8 and she'd been sleeping for almost 12 hours now, which got him worried. He got pretty scared that she wouldn't wake up. As much as he really didn't want to leave her even for a second, he decided he better go get her doctor. He was getting more and more worried about his Rookie and wanted her to wake up.

He managed to find Skye's doctor, who seemed very nice and understanding. They returned to Skye's ward, Skye in the same position that he'd left her.

"Is it even normal for her to sleep that much? She's been sleeping for more than 12 hours"

"This is very normal and exactly what her body needs, trust me. She's healing nicely and coming back to normal. We might discharge her in a few days if everything goes well"

Ward was looking at his girl, unable to look away. She looked so peaceful and he was happy to see the color finally returned to her face completely. She finally looked normal.

"That's amazing news! Thank you, doctor"

* * *

About an hour passed till she finally woke up.

"Hey, Rookie" said Ward as he moved to sit on her bed wanting to get as close to her as possible and couldn't resist leaning in and kissing her on the forehead.

Skye smiled for the first time in ages and he loved to see her smile again.

"Hey, Robot. Missed me?"

She was finally her normal sarcastic self and he couldn't help smiling at her.

"I've missed you like hell, Skye. Don't you ever do anything like this again"

He squeezed her hand that was firmly in his and looked at her with a serious look on his face as if to check she fully understood what he was telling her.

"What are you talking about, Robot?" I asked him, unable to understand what he meant.

He visibly tensed up and clenched his jaw.

"You almost died, Skye. You came so close to dying. Hell, you actually were dead but we were able to bring you back, which was a hell of a job"

"So don't you dare do that ever again" he added, looking at me intensely and I felt all my insides melt. He looked at me as if he saw through me.

I tried hard to recollect what happened that put me in that hospital bed. I was too scared to ask him, he seemed to be in quite a state, telling me not to do this ever again. But what did I do?

I was very confused. I didn't remember anything that could be a reason I was in hospital right now. And he just told me I almost died…

Died.

Water. There was a lot of water…

Oh damn. Suddenly I remembered everything. I was drowning. Someone had pushed me into the water and I was drowning. I managed to get on the water's surface but then… Then I just didn't see any sense in fighting any longer.

"Skye? Skye, do you hear me?"

His voice brought me back from my thoughts. He was still looking at me, studying me intently. I wondered if he knew…

"Yes, Turbo. I can hear you perfectly well" I said in an annoyed voice.

"Skye, look at me" he demanded.

I did just that and looked at him, wondering what was it that he wanted from me.

"I know what happened there, when you were in the water. You don't have to deny it. I know you. I am going to talk to you about that when you are fully recovered. But I need you to promise me right here and now that you won't pull anything like that ever again"

I watched him in horror, almost. Did he really know? I had no idea how he could, it's not like he could read my thoughts… but there was something in the way he looked at me that told me that he really did know. I didn't want him to know I had given up and let myself drown. I didn't want him to know how weak and insecure I was.

I was scared. Did he think I was a bad person now? That I was weak? I knew he would never do what I did, he would never give up. But I did. So what now?

I didn't realize I'd been staring at him that whole time.

I felt his hand squeeze mine and then he reached out his hand and brushed my cheek, which felt heavenly. His touch always felt amazing. I could live just to feel his touch again. Why didn't I think about it before I gave up on my life?

"Skye, baby, it's okay. Everything is alright now, you're safe. I'm with you and I'm not going anywhere. It's okay. I don't blame you. I'm sorry. I should have protected you. Should have kept you safe. I shouldn't have made that decision to split up. That was all my fault"

My heart broke in two when I heard him say that. I hated what he'd just said.

"It. Was. Not. Your. Fault" I hissed, now extremely mad at him for even thinking that. Trust Ward to take the blame on himself. He thought it was his job to protect everyone, that I was HIS responsibility, that he had to protect me and keep me safe… but he didn't have to. He was wrong. It wasn't his fault.

"Skye" said Ward, his expression tense.

"Robot" I replied looking at him and trying to look as tense as he was.

* * *

**Sorry but I cut their conversation in two :D the continuation is in the next chapter, which will be up soon, me thinks ;)**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. I'm not going anywhere

**Here's something for you to love... ;) I believe this chapter is going to make you happy, guys!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I fully take the responsibility of you getting into the ocean and drowning and there will be no argument about it. Don't even try to tell me otherwise or else I will have the nurse give more pain meds to you and you will have some more sleep"

"Are you going to blackmail me everytime I want to say something that you do not like, WARD?" I exclaimed angrily, sitting up to have a better look on him and winced, feeling pain in the chest instantly.

"SKYE, LIE DOWN! You're hurting yourself! Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Ward almost shouted as he gently pushed her down back on the bed but calmed down remembering she was still very weak and vulnerable after almost dying on him. He wanted to punch himself for even raising his voice at her.

"I'm sorry, Skye. I just hate seeing you hurt"

"Why?" I asked him, confused with everything he did and said to me. He was acting different. He seemed a different Ward, less Robot, not the one I knew.

"Are you that stupid, Skye?" he said and our moment was interrupted by the rest of my team walking into the ward.

The first thing I registered was Jemma running in my direction and pulling me into a hug, as gentle as she could manage to do. I made an effort and put my free hand around her neck trying to hug her back.

"Skye! Oh god, you scared us to death, little sister!"

Hearing her call me little sister and telling how much I scared them nearly got me crying but I bit my lip and tried to hold the tears at bay.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to her.

Next I saw AC's worried face. He was standing near Ward by the left side of my bed watching me.

"Hey, AC" I uttered in a still weak voice. My throat hurt like hell but I didn't want them to know. I wanted to talk to them so much…

He got closer and looked at me as if I was someone special, someone he… loved, like a father loves his child…

He reached out his hand to my cheek and started stroking it gently.

"I'm sorry, Skye. You almost died. We almost lost you. I shouldn't have allowed you on that mission. You weren't ready yet. And you almost died"

I couldn't hold the tears back any longer and they started running down my face like rain. I closed my eyes because I knew he wasn't the one to blame. I was guilty too. I couldn't look him in the eyes so I kept my eyes closed as tears streamed down my face.

AC blamed himself when it wasn't his fault at all. I don't remember what happened exactly but it definitely wasn't AC, or Ward for that matter, who pushed me from that cliff. It wasn't AC's fault that I gave up fighting.

I admit it was wrong and I wasn't thinking straight back then but it happened. I gave up and let myself drown because something made me want to do it at the time.

I felt a hand on mine, then a hand on my cheek. Ward's hand. I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me with that look again, AC standing close on the other side of the bed.

"Hey, Rookie, don't cry, please. It's all over, you're safe, with us" said Grant in a soothing voice. The voice that made my heart calm down and made me believe everything was going to be fine. My S.O. had that effect on me.

After hugging Fitz and May I've successfully spent all my strength and felt somehow exhausted. Grant wouldn't turn his eyes away from me even for a second, I noticed, I could feel him watching, so he noticed my tiredness soon.

"It's time you slept, Rookie. You are exhausted. And before you say something, don't even try to argue with me. You're going to rest and that's final"

"Fine, Mr. Fan Machine…" I murmured.

"Glad to see my super sarcastic little Rookie back" he smiled and leaned down to put a kiss on my forehead and somehow it made me feel like a princess. I had my prince and was surrounded by family. For the first time in months I felt truly happy.

"Now everyone out. My Rookie needs some beauty sleep" my S.O. ordered to everyone. I just hoped that he wouldn't leave too.

As Coulson and May left, Fitzsimmons following reluctantly behind, I looked at my S.O. with a look saying 'Please don't leave'.

It was silent for a while as we stared each other in the eyes and then as if reading my thoughts, Ward said:

"Relax, Rookie. I'm not going anywhere"

I felt drained and could hardly keep my eyes open. All I knew was that I wanted him close. Closer than he was. I grabbed him by the shirt again and pulled him to me, trying to tell him to join me in bed. I needed him to hold me and he needed some proper sleep on a proper bed so it was pretty logical.

"Stop being a stubborn Robot and lie down with me" I demanded, my voice sounding miserably weak.

I moved to the side leaving enough space for him to lie down and waiting for him to join me. He hesitated for a few seconds before taking off his shoes and finally getting into the hospital bed, his right hand wrapping safely around my body and pulling me to himself, making me feel safe, protected and loved.

"Does anything hurt? Are still in pain, Rookie?" he asked in a soft gentle voice.

"Nothing I can't handle, Robot. Don't worry about me. I have everything I need right here" I answered honestly.

He pulled me closer and put a kiss on top of my hair. I closed my eyes and smiled a wide smile. Who would think I'd need so little to be happy? Even the pain I still felt seemed much more tolerable when he held me like that… How could it be?

"Thank you" I said before I was pulled into the world of sleep.

Just before I fell asleep I could hear him whisper:

"Sweet dreams. I love you, Skye"

I bet he didn't think I could still hear him. But I did and I loved what I heard.

In my head I had a reply to his declaration although I was too sleepy to say it out loud: "I love you too, Grant"

* * *

**So yeah Grant kinda let the words slip and his sneaky Rookie managed to hear it ^_^**


	8. I Know, Ward

**This took pretty long, sorry guys! but I've been falling asleep all the time everywhere! I seriously need A LOT OF SLEEP! help!**

**Anyway. Enjoy this chap! I'll try to update soon! ;)**

* * *

In a few days I was finally allowed to go home, which was the bus. It was strange how used I've got to call a bus my home, though I also used to have a van as my home. But an airplane? Well, looks very much like evolution.

Of course I was begging Ward and the others to take me home earlier because it was pretty depressing to be in hospital but they refused to even listen to my pleas talking about how I almost died on them and that I better stay under observation of doctors in case of any complications, which I found ridiculous because I could still be observed by the two science freaks on the bus. Thank god Ward refused to leave me there alone, I'd have gone crazy otherwise.

So the whole team agreed to listen to the doctor and have me stay in hospital as much as needed without paying any attention me begging to be released and go home.

Simmons told me that after I almost died on that ER table and a breathing tube was shoved down my throat (I guess that's why it hurt like a bitch) there was no way I was going back home so easily.

So basically I had no word in the matter. They were a very protective family.

I didn't realize it before my incident that I had a real family. It never occurred to me that I had someone who loved me. So I felt guilty for being so stupid and putting all of them through all that. I only hoped that Grant wasn't too mad at me. I knew that he knew. He knew me too well and I didn't realize that before either.

Once home I didn't have much freedom. Simmons said I was on bed rest and Ward took it very seriously, as well as pretty much everyone on the bus. They were driving me crazy. Ward kept his watch on me as much as he could, which was in fact most of the time. Sometimes Simmons or even AC stayed with me instead of him. I was rarely left alone, just like a small child, which made me feel frustrated. I could handle being on my own!

It wasn't that I minded Ward's constant presence. I loved it, I enjoyed it. Especially when I got to sleep curled up to him and wake up and see his face the first thing in the morning, which was a huge development for my Robot to cuddle with me like he did and I didn't take it for granted. Really. I loved Ward and I knew he loved me too but I was waiting for him to say it to me when he didn't think I was asleep. I wanted to hear it from him, again.

But God knows how annoying my Robot could be! He wouldn't let me walk much, saying that I should take it easy and not exhaust myself, he'd follow me everywhere, even to the bathroom, as if he was afraid something might happen to me. It was ridiculous, really. I felt almost normal.

"You're watching over me as if I am a small child. Stop worrying so much. I'm fine" I told him, making emphasis on 'fine', annoyed at him ordering me to take a rest all the time.

"Stop worrying? Are you kidding me? Skye, you scared me to death!" he answered, his voice getting louder.

"You almost died in my arms! You were dead basically, for HOURS! Do you even KNOW how many times I had to perform CPR on you? Simmons and I have been trying to bring you back to the world of living for hours! You were pale like death and you had a stupid breathing tube shoved down your throat, for god's sake! So don't tell me not to fucking worry because I am going to worry!"

He was talking very loudly, his voice getting louder and in the end he was screaming at me. I hated him to do that but I could also feel his pain. I tried to fight back tears and bit my lip hard trying not to cry in front of him.

He went on and on:

"And if you think I don't know what happened to you in the water you are so wrong, Skye! I know you! I know damn well you can swim! Moreover you're excellent at swimming! And you were there and you didn't fight, you just let yourself drown! You let yourself drown! How could you? Did you ever stop to think about me? About the others, people who love you?"

The moment he accused me of letting myself drown I just could hold it back no longer and burst out crying. It hurt like a bitch because he was absolutely right. That was what happened and I felt awful for what I'd done.

"Did you want to die? Did you jump off that cliff, Skye? DID YOU?" he screamed the last words at me and I took a step back from him. He grabbed my wrist bringing me back to him. I was weeping, unable to stop.

After a while I found the strength to answer:

"NO! I didn't want to die! I didn't jump off the damn cliff! Someone pushed me! I don't want to die!" I screamed back at him, tears rolling down my face like rain. I had no idea where so many tears were coming from.

* * *

**So... this is getting really tense. yep.**

**hope you enjoyed**


	9. I'm a bloody idiot, Skye

**Hi! I was meaning to update last night but didn't have the time! So here it is!**

**ENJOOOY!**

* * *

Skye started shivering and whimpering and Grant could take the distance between them no longer. He reached for her and pulled her to herself hugging her small body tight.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Rookie. I didn't want to scream at you" he said, putting kisses in my hair, which I found very soothing, as well as simply his touch, and wrapped my arms around his torso as tight as I could, soaking his shirt in tears that were still coming like waterfalls.

"I was just scared that you were gonna die and leave me alone and that you didn't want to live" he said in almost a whisper.

I pulled away so that I could look at him and said in a weak voice full of guilt and regret:

"I didn't want to die. I fought, I fought really hard and managed to get out to the surface. It was so hard but I did it. But then when I was there something came over me and I wasn't thinking straight, I felt weak and next thing that happened I went down into the ocean… Nothing seemed to matter at that moment"

In the way he looked at me I could say I hurt him with what I'd said and what I had done. Almost broke him. How could I do that to the man I love?

I looked down not to see the hurt on his beautiful face, more tears falling down and onto the floor.

I felt his palm on my chin, lifting it so that I look at him.

"Skye. Look at me. Please" he almost begged.

"I'm sorry I was too late and you almost died. I shouldn't have let you be on your own back there. I screwed up and almost lost you. I'd never be able to live without you. You know that?"

I looked him in the eyes and I saw pain but I also could see love and hope, so much love. He didn't let me see this before. Before I almost died. Maybe there was this one advantage of me almost dying. I got him to open up and let himself feel.

"You should know it very well that it wasn't your fault at all, Grant. It wasn't your fault. I know you'd never let anything bad happen to me. I hate it that you blame yourself"

He brought me close for another hug and said:

"I just wish you hadn't got hurt like that. I wish I could have protected you"

"I know that" I said, breathing in his scent and raising my head to look him in the eyes and for him to see that I really meant it.

They stayed like that wrapped around each other for minutes or maybe hours, they couldn't quite tell.

Ward couldn't let go of her, scared that if he did then he would wake up and she would be dead, torn away from him, and he would feel that unbearable pain just like days before but it would only be worse.

But this wasn't a dream. It was reality. Reality where his precious little minx was alive and in his arms. The question that Ward asked himself right there and then was why in hell she still didn't know that he loved her more than life.

He shifted so that he could look her in the eyes. He had to tell her. He had to let her know just what she means to him. After almost losing her he felt the urge to tell her he loved her. So much that it was getting hard to breathe. He just hoped his feelings were reciprocated.

"What is it, Robot? Why are you staring at me as if I'm made of rainbows?"

I heard him give out a soft chuckle as he kept looking at me with that look in his eyes that made my heart pick up the pace.

"It's just something I've come to realize lately" he finally said, holding both of my hands in his tightly, his eyes warm and soft.

"What would that be?" I asked, curious.

"I've been a bloody idiot"

I couldn't help but break out laughing. That wasn't something I'd expected to hear from him. He was adorable.

"Skye" he sighed and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

"You're not gonna make this any easier, are you?" he said to himself, thinking she didn't hear.

"You think it's funny?" he said a little bit louder because she was giggling. He didn't mind hearing his beautiful Rookie laugh but now really wasn't the time. He was finally about to say the three important words to her.

"Skye, I LOVE YOU!" Ward almost screamed.

Her giggling abruptly stopped.

One moment my Robot admitted of being stupid and got me laughing and the next I heard "I love you" from him.

Needless to say, I stopped laughing right away. This was huge. It didn't matter that I had heard him say that before so I already knew that. Finally I heard him say that to me in person. Truth be told, I didn't expect to hear his declaration of love so fast, I thought he wasn't ready, I thought he needed more time. That's Ward we're talking about. But he managed to surprise me once again. It seems my Ward isn't some kind of a robot after all. Not at all, actually. Way far from it. The man standing in front of me isn't the man I met almost a year ago. That one was a robot, this one is not… He's visibly changed. I loved him before but right now I love him so much more.

* * *

**So here. He finally did it properly ^_^**

**Hope you enjoyed and sorry that the chapters are so short. I can't even get used to it myself but I cannot write more right now soo :(**


	10. I Love You Too, Ward

**Heyyy guys! sorry for the wait! this is a new chapter for you to enjoy! and I mean reaallyyyy enjoy! ;) **

* * *

"I love you, Skye. You're my everything. Do you know that?" he spoke again after some moments of peaceful silence.

"I do" I replied, smiling and looking up to see his beautiful chocolate eyes.

He looked pretty surprised. Though pretty would be an understatement.

"I love you too, Grant" I said, squeezing his hand in reassurance and smiling at him lovingly.

In a few seconds his arms were around me and he was kissing me senseless. It was so fast that I couldn't tell when was the moment he pressed me to his chest and attacked my mouth. I reacted as fast as I could and answered the kiss, kissing him back with all the passion that I had collected during all those months of denying my feelings for him. It felt blissful to be so incredibly close to the man I love, finally, and to feel him, feel his heart beating so fast, to the rhythm of my own, and to know that he loves me too and that this isn't some kind of unreciprocated love. I still can't believe I thought he'd never love me back all those months. Couldn't believe that I've been blind all that time and couldn't see that what we have. This is mutual, unconditional, all-consuming love. The best feeling in the world. It's a connection that makes us one. One piece consisting of two parts. It all looks so clear to me now. We are one whole puzzle. Two pieces that have finally found each other.

As we slowly pulled apart, both smiling and still holding onto each other, our faces touching, our breathing coming back to normal, Grant said:

"I love you and you have no idea what I had to go through these past days. I saw you die so many times it would be more than enough for several lifetimes"

The way his voice almost breaks at the end and the hurt in his voice make me sick. I have done this to him. I've never regretted anything in my life more than this. Hurting the man I love.

I start kissing him softly. His temple, his forehead, cheeks, neck. Whispering "I'm sorry", which wouldn't change a thing that had happened but at least let him know how sorry I am. He just holds me even tighter to himself and it's getting pretty hard to breathe but I wouldn't dare tell him. It feels so right when he holds me so close. Nothing ever felt that right in my life. Just him.

"I'm here. I'm right here" I whispered into his ear reassuringly.

"I know, baby. That's all what matters" he whispered back, kissing the top of my head, his arms still wrapped strongly around me.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked him, fearing his answer would be negative.

He pulled away and I wouldn't deny that it scared me. I wanted him right back where he was before.

He lifted my chin and cupped my face in his hands, looking deep into my eyes. I could swear I was going to melt right there and then.

"Skye, of course I forgive you"

He continued making sure our eyes locked:

"But you still owe me that promise. Never ever pull anything like that again" he said, looking at me intensely.

Of course I'd never ever do anything like that again. All it brought us is pain and misery.

I nod and feel fresh tears on my cheeks.

"I swear, Ward, I will never do anything like that again" I said in almost whisper, looking into his eyes with guilt. I should have never done that in the first place.

He kissed my forehead, saying:

"Don't cry, Skye. Please, don't cry. It's over now. You're safe, with me, just where you're supposed to be" he said to me soothingly, holding me tight. I had no idea how he could make me feel better with just a few words. My Robot has quite a way with words after all.

The next morning I opened my eyes feeling absolutely great, both physically and emotionally, thinking that was a good sign and a reason to resume my training. I didn't want to get way too relaxed and forget everything Ward had already taught me. I wanted to start training again and train hard. Make him proud. Make A.C. proud. I knew it was a long long way till I could become anything close to Ward but still I was very determined and motivated. My S.O. was doing a great job. I was so grateful for having him as my S.O. Although we'd started on the wrong foot, he turned out to be the best possible person to take over my training.

* * *

My thoughts were interrupted by some weight on my waist pulling me to something firm. I smiled subconsciously, recognizing the feeling and lay my hand over his that was resting on my stomach and giving me the butterflies.

"Good morning, beautiful" he mumbled kissing me on the neck.

"Morning, Robot" I replied grinning to myself, knowing well enough that nickname was driving him mad.

"Hey, little minx. How about calling me by my name?" he complained tracing small circles on my arm and put a soft kiss on my shoulder.

"Not a chance. Only if you behave"

"I'll think about it but I can't hold any promises…" he said slowly trailing kisses across my arm making me ticklish.

I chose that moment to change the topic and distract him from tickling me more and getting to know I was ticklish.

"We should resume my training. Today" I said in a demanding tone.

I heard him sigh and turned to face him. He looked pretty tense.

"Skye. You just got hurt. Badly. I'm not going to exhaust you while you're still recovering. I want you to be healthy" said Ward, his hand gently brushing my cheek.

"I'm not recovering, Ward, I've already recovered, can't you see? I'm back to normal and I wanna train! Isn't that what you've always wanted?"

"Stop it, Skye. No one had cleared you for physical exercises yet so you're not doing any. You should rest and regain your strength"

"I told you, I'm feeling fine! I know I can go back to training now. I'm bored to death!" I complained sending him a glare.

The glare didn't work on my super tough S.O.

"Stop it. Right now. You're lucky to be alive. And if you think I'll let you train after almost dying just several days ago then you're just silly. You're not getting any training until you're cleared"

"But…" I tried to object.

"No buts, Skye! This topic is closed" he said sternly, clearly getting mad at me for being so stubborn.

Ward couldn't believe it. His Rookie who hated training more often than not demanded to start her training immediately. Her determination was starting to worry him. Moreover she was in no condition for training. Simmons said that she still needed time to get back her strength. She might feel normal but it's nothing but a feeling. If she started working out she'd get her body exhausted very fast and it would only slow down her recovery.

Skye didn't say anything. Seeing her so upset, her beautiful face looking so sad, hurt more than he was willing to admit. God, she just looked so innocent. So cute and adorable that it was hard to stay away from her or resist that urge to pull her closer to himself. She was everything he longed for, everything he wanted and needed. If he had been told two or maybe five years ago that there would come a time when the most important thing in his life would be that sweet and adorable hacktivist he would have laughed right them in the face. But yet here he was holding on to this small Rookie of his for dear life, never intending to let go. And that's what she's done to him.

* * *

**Skyeward fluff here we go... 3**


	11. You're Incorrigible, Skye

**Helloooo! I'm back with an update! ;) fluffy and snuggly update *wink wink* **

**Here, here! Enjoy it, please, while you can ;)**

* * *

Ward could see that his Rookie was just bored to death and annoyed with her 'imprisonment' as she called it so he thought there could be other ways to keep her entertained.

Ward said after a few moments of silence:

"Let's just focus on something that doesn't involve any physical exercises"

Apart from board games Ward has got one thing in mind that was also training in some sense of that word. He could totally start teaching her a foreign language. He could speak six foreign languages and his Rookie could only speak English. Not good.

He should also give his reckless minx a lecture on how to behave on missions. Sometimes she was so reckless and careless it scared the hell out of him. Also he hated to admit that his worst fear came so close to becoming a reality. He was going to annoy the hell out of Skye with safety but it is something that will make him feel better and more confident that she is going to be safe and sound.

Finally he heard her voice, visibly annoyed:

"Whatever. You're not going to let me have any fun anyway, Mr. Fun Machine"

"You didn't think training was any fun before. Just do your thing with that laptop of yours, okay? I just need you to recover properly and then there will be a lot of serious training, trust me with that. I'm your S.O. and I screwed up big time. So don't expect our training to be anything easy. It's going to get tough and you better enjoy your rest while you can, Rookie"

He saw me glare at him and leaned in to kiss that glare and the frown on my face away. Well, let's just say, I didn't mind that at all. My Robot knew how to kiss my frowns away, as well as his hands knew how to make me forget why exactly I was mad at him just moments ago.

The way he held me was so gentle and careful but at the same time so full of feeling it made all my insides melt. Well, not just insides, pretty much everything. The way he kissed me was making my toes curl, my heart beat twice faster and my head spin. He gave me the strongest feelings I ever had. Before him I didn't know feelings could be that strong and powerful.

Deep inside I knew it meant something much more than I was aware of.

* * *

While Skye was recovering from her near-death experience, May didn't waste any time and worked hard to find that asshole who dared to push their favorite hacktivist off the cliff. She called Coulson to help her and he was more than willing to join in. He couldn't wait till the moment when he could punch the hell out of the shitbag who almost killed the girl whom he loved like a daughter. Well, she WAS in fact a daughter to him, probably since her first day on the bus when he and Ward brought her here. She reminded him of himself so much that sometimes he thought about doing a DNA test. The way she did things was so him that he couldn't help wondering if she could indeed be his.

So he was experiencing protective daddy feelings and craved revenge. And his revenge will be epic and no mercy will follow. Basically, he almost lost his only child and the person who caused all of that pain to his little girl was going to pay a greatest price. Together with May they were going to find the jerk and do some justice. Revenge was at the top of the list of dishes on their menu.

* * *

Grant thought that if he made Skye learn German then maybe she would not like it, refuse to have anything to do with it and forget about it for a while. German is a damn difficult language after all and god knows his Rookie can be very lazy and might as well refuse to do something as mind-blowing as German.

He was wrong. His Rookie never stopped surprising him in most unexpected ways and he loved her even more for that. Because Skye loved the sound of German from the moment she first heard a few basic phrases from him and was determined to learn from him and make him proud. Ward could never expect that from Skye but he admitted that teaching German to his Rookie when she was cuddled up to him was oh so much fun, although distracting as hell too. The way she tried to pronounce German words was just adorable. Her German sounded a bit off but Ward knew she would improve really soon as she was working very hard and forgot about physical training all together, which was just fine with Ward, for now.

They were sitting on the couch in the living area, his arm around Skye, a German text-book in both their hands. Skye's giggles filled the room and Ward couldn't help enjoying that beautiful sound.

Basically she just found most of German words amusing and thought that they sounded really weird, which they probably did.

"I like the way you pronounce 'Entschuldigung Sie bitte' " I said, snuggling closer to him. My S.O. was the best snuggler in the world, I swear.

He kissed me on the forehead and replied:

"Oh I love the way you say it as well, baby"

I giggled and looked at his face in disbelief. He couldn't be serious. I sounded awful, I could say.

"Are you making fun of me, Robot?"

"Absolutely not. You're just so adorable. I'm finding it hard to resist you and your laugh"

"Is my Robot starting to malfunction, huh?"

"You can blame yourself. Also, I'm not a robot and you know it"

"You ARE my Robot and it doesn't matter if you're not actually a robot. You'll always be my Robot whom I love so so much" I said, putting small kisses on his lips.

Then I moved to sit on his lap, half wrapping my legs around him and making him groan due to the close contact. I knew what I was doing. I knew very well how to give my Robot a hard time and I loved doing it to him.

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" he said with a soft sigh.

"But you love me anyway" I murmured in his ear and kissed his cheek softly.

"Oh yeah, I love you too much. Even though you're a little teasing minx" replied my S.O. pushing me down on the couch, his lips crashing into mine with all the passion in the world. I saw stars and fireworks and kissed him back, instantly feeling my whole body start tingling from his mere touch when his hands swiftly moved inside my top and started roaming inside causing me to whimper softly.

* * *

**Soooo what are your thoughts?:)**


	12. That Man Is A Dead Man

**Sorry for a little delay with that update! I was intending to post last night BUT I was totally unable to do so cuz I was FREAKING OUT after watching the new epi! I mean our ship is getting stronger and stronger! I was not prepared for all the feels, I swear! JEEZ and I just rewatched the new epi hahaha cuz I kust HAD TO! and then there is tumblr where I joined the fandom in our massive freakings-out! haha!**

**So anyways, guys. Enjoy and tell me what ya think! ;)**

* * *

May and Coulson were making some progress with their secret investigation. They've managed to find out that only one person was on the premises apart from Skye and Ward. They caught him in the feed from the few security cameras there were in the house and outside.

"I think he's our man. What do you think, Mel?" Coulson asked his partner with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"I think what you think. And he has no idea he's going to hell soon" May answered with that look on her face that meant she was up to something.

"I quite like that thought. Hell would be a good fit for him"

* * *

I shot up in the middle of the night after yet another nightmare struggling to breathe. I started having nightmares not so long ago but they were getting more and more intensive. It was always the same: I couldn't breathe and I was in the ocean again. My lungs were full of water and it hurt like hell. Except for that this time I couldn't make it to the water's surface although I tried as hard as I could. And there was no one to save me and all I could think about was Ward and wished I could see him again, one last time but I couldn't. I was on my own. Trapped. Without any hope to escape.

I had trouble with breathing when I woke up from that awful nightmare, which was one of the worst parts. I breathed with my mouth and tried to get as much air as I could but it didn't seem to work that fast.

I knew I was about to break down. I didn't want to wake up Grant because he would only get worried so I removed his hand from my waist carefully and quietly left the bunk, rushing to the living area, about to burst into tears.

I crashed on the floor near the couch and let it all out. I wept and wept, tears coming with no end, and then it almost seemed that I felt better but I knew all too well it wasn't like that. I didn't feel better. I was terrified. Terrified of those nightmares and terrified of my own decision to give up on my life.

I didn't want to have that same nightmare ever again but I knew I was going to have it again and again, hell knows how many times. It was exhausting to have my incident on repeat every night. The only thing that made me feel more safe was the man who was in bed with me. Maybe I should have told him about my nightmares.

A waterfall of tears kept running down my cheeks and I couldn't say I gave a damn. No one could see me and I hoped I wasn't that loud and no one could hear me as well.

* * *

When Ward opened his eyes he instantly felt that something was missing, or rather someone. Skye wasn't in bed with him. It was dark. He looked at the clock, it said 2 45 AM. The fact that she wasn't in bed in the middle of the night caused him to start worrying. Was something wrong? Where would she disappear to at such an hour?

He sat up in bed and looked around as if expecting to see her somewhere, although the bunk was too small for a possibility of her still being there somewhere. Except for in the closet and why would she even be there?

Ward got out of Skye's bed and left the bunk, off to find his Rookie and bring her back to bed with him where she was supposed to be.

As he walked out of the bunk he heard some noise coming from the direction of the living area. Thinking of Skye, he walked there taking wide steps. When he got closer he could hear the noise better and was able to tell that someone was obviously crying and that that someone was his Skye. His heart filled with more worry. He hated it when she cried. His heart broke every time he saw her hurt in any way. And the sound of her crying, every second of it, tore him peace by peace.

Ward reached the living area and his heart clenched in his chest when he saw her sitting on the floor weeping. She looked so broken and vulnerable it physically hurt him to see her like that.

He quickly made his way towards his Rookie who was crying rivers on the living area floor and took her into his arms, pulling her into his lap and wrapping his arms safely around her, pulling her as close to his chest as possible.

"Skye, baby, what's wrong? Why are you here alone?" he asked her, holding her and rubbing her arms and back soothingly, trying to see her face in the dark as she continued weeping not even acknowledging his presence. He could feel a lot of her hot tears on his bare chest.

She kept on weeping and he wasn't even sure if she heard him. He was ready to kill anyone who caused her all this pain.

Grant tried to ask her again, his voice soft and gentle:

"Skye? Did someone hurt you? What happened?"

When she ignored his questions again he tried to calm her down, rubbing soothing circles on her back and kissing her on the top of her head, rocking her, stroking her soft hair and whispering that it's okay but it didn't seem to work really. His Rookie's weeping wouldn't stop and Ward wasn't sure he could listen to her crying any longer. He had to find out what caused this.

"Skye, you're scaring me. Please, talk to me"

Her crying subsided just a bit and he could feel Skye wrap her arms around him tightly, finally taking notice of him, before she uttered, her voice shaky:

"Nightmare"

"God, Skye, why the hell didn't you wake me? Why did you leave the bed?" he asked her, kissing her temple and feeling confused.

He didn't even know she was having nightmares and couldn't possibly understand why she kept it to herself and why she didn't wake him if she was so scared. He would have held her and comforted her, he would try his best to make her feel better. He didn't want her to feel that she had to deal with it on her own.

"I didn't want to disturb your sleep. Sorry I woke you"

"Stop being ridiculous. You didn't wake me. I woke up and you weren't in bed. In the middle of the night"

He pulled her closer and gently wiped away her tears that still were coming.

"You didn't tell me you were having nightmares, Skye. Why didn't you tell me? You should have told me. I could help you. Don't walk away anymore, Skye. You can tell me everything"

"I thought if I didn't talk about it then it would be less real. That nightmare just feels so real…"

Ward put yet another kiss on her forehead trying to make her feel a little bit better, a little bit less scared. And she looked so scared he just wanted to take her fear away.

"Is it about...?" he asked not wanting to say the word drowning aloud.

"Yes" she answered, whimpering.

He closed his eyes. He just wished she didn't have to experience it. Every night all over again.

He had nightmares with her drowning too and he hated to see her so deathly pale and die on him again. But he would give everything to take her nightmares too so that she was free and could sleep peacefully. He loved her too much and he would do absolutely anything for her. He's never loved anyone like that. In fact, Skye was the only woman he has ever truly loved.

Wasn't drowning and almost dying enough? Why did she have to have those nightmares? He wished he could protect her from this, he wished there was someone he could punish for this…

Wait. There WAS indeed someone he could punish. Hard. The man who pushed his girl off the cliff into the ocean.

He was going to find him. He was going to hunt him down. He was a dead man.

No one will stay unpunished for almost taking the woman he loved away from him and making her suffer like that. For making her cry like that and giving her the nightmares. No one.

Ward knew one thing for sure. That man was a dead man.

* * *

**PS: No one messes with his Skye. NO ONE :D**


	13. Tell Me The Truth, Skye

**OKAY guys I am soooo freaking out right now! Major Skyeward event! WHAT IS AIR? okay not gonna spoiler you but the ones who already saw THAT SPOILER you know what I mean! squeeeeeeee**

**Anyways, I was going to update last night but I couldn't keep my eyes open! LOL**

**So here you are! Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

When his Rookie's crying finally stopped, Ward felt like he could finally breathe again. He got up with almost sleeping Skye in his arms, holding her gently and trying not to make any sudden moves, and carried her back to bed.

He found himself unable to sleep for the rest of the night in case she had that nightmare again and would wake up once more. He just kept looking at his precious Rookie sleeping in his arms, hoping her sleep was peaceful this time. From time to time he stroked her hair ever so lightly so that he wouldn't wake her up. He just couldn't keep his hands away from her.

He looked at Skye and thought just how lucky he was. She survived and she was with him. She was officially his girl and he couldn't feel happier. But the fact that she was still living through what had happened to her and was still hurting brought him too much pain and struggle.

The first thing that he would do after they woke up in the morning was go talk to Coulson while Skye would be chatting with Fitzsimmons like she always did in the morning.

At 8 in the morning he saw her eyes flutter. His Rookie was waking up and he couldn't wait to see her beautiful dark brown eyes again.

I slowly opened my eyes to see Grant looking at me. I smiled. Mornings when I got to see him first thing in the morning were hands down the best mornings. Especially when his arm was on my waist, holding me so close to his chest. I just loved him so much. My snuggly loving Robot.

"Hey" I said in a soft voice, putting a kiss on his exposed chest.

"Good morning, sunshine" he replied, smiling too, and put a gentle lingering kiss on my forehead.

Looking at me with that loving look he pulled me closer kissing me on the lips and asked, his voice concerned:

"Did you have any more nightmares, baby?"

"Nope. Slept like a baby. Thank you"

He kissed the back of my hand and then looked at me with a serious expression on his face.

"Skye. Why didn't you ever tell me about having nightmares?" he said, his voice deadly serious, watching me with that serious look of his.

While I tried to find a proper answer he spoke again:

"How long?"

"Ward…"  
"Skye. How. Long"

"Since the first night after… that" I answered, avoiding his gaze. It's been a week.

"And you didn't inform me of that because?" he demanded an answer, still looking at me with the same intensity.

"Like I said I didn't want to talk about it. And also I didn't want you to worry. I hate it when you worry about me. It's just a nightmare" I tried to convince him.

"Just a nightmare? Seriously, Skye? Just a nightmare that caused you to cry rivers in the middle of the night on the living room floor? That doesn't sound that convincing, don't you think? The thing is, you should have told me. How don't you understand? I want you to trust me enough to tell me everything without leaving anything behind. I love you, Skye. I'll always worry about you"

"I trust you! More than I trust myself, don't you know it?"

"Then why do you keep things from me?" he asked, raising his tone.

Just as I was going to say I wasn't keeping anything from him my mind reminded me just in time that I in fact was.

0-8-4. How could I forget? I was a damn 0-8-4. Object of unknown origin. I still didn't know what the hell I was. How could that even be possible? I had no idea if I was dangerous to the people around me. To the people I loved. That was the part that scared the hell out of me. I wanted to cry knowing I could be a danger to them all.

I knew I had to tell him if I wanted to keep him. If I wanted a future for our relationship. I wanted to keep him so much, even if it was selfish. I had to tell him or he would never forgive me another lie like that. And it was now or never.

"Skye?" he called me with suspicion in his voice when I didn't reply.

"I'm sorry…" I said, my voice breaking.

"What is it?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"There is in fact one huge thing I never told you…"

"Skye…"

"You might not want to have anything to do with me when I tell you, Ward"

He leaned on his elbow and looked down at me, right into my eyes.

"Skye, don't be so stupid! I'll love you no matter what. I would die for you" he said, so much emotion in his voice.

I didn't ever ever want him to die, especially if I were to blame for that. Life wouldn't make any sense if I didn't have him with me. I got so mad at him I wanted to scream.

"I don't want you to die for me! I need you alive, can't you understand that?" I said through tears, my voice breaking.

"I need you alive too, Skye! I need you to be safe and sound!"

"Stop it! How are you going to do it if you're dead, Ward?" I screamed, tears running down my face. Stupid Robot. Stupid, stupid Robot whom I love so so much.

"YOU stop changing the topic! Tell me what you've been keeping from me. And please, calm down, Skye" he said, his voice getting quieter by the end. He then reached out his hand to wipe my tears, then gently kissed my cheeks where the tears used to be. I had no idea how he could go from mad to loving and gentle in no time.

"Skye, baby, please" he begged, his voice filled with worry.

Deep inside I KNEW I absolutely had to tell him the truth. I couldn't ever lie to him, not again, when so much was at stake. No matter how he was going to react, no matter what happens next, he had to know my secret. Even if Coulson didn't want this secret to be revealed to anyone else. He told May. So I was going to tell it to the man I loved. I thought it was a fair thing to do.

"I'm an 0-8-4" I said finally, tears filling my eyes again so that I couldn't see. I was scared to death that he was going to walk away from me, even if my heart told me otherwise. I was still a scared little girl who just wanted to be loved.

I half expected him to start freaking out or run away but he stayed perfectly calm.

"Skye, how can you be an 0-8-4?" he asked, looking down at my face and trying to wipe tears on my face, gently stroking my cheeks, which was making me calm down a little bit and relax into his touch.

"I don't know. Unknown origin, remember?"

"Who told you that? This is ridiculous, you're a person. You cannot be an 0-8-4!" he asked me skeptically.

I started explaining it to him, or at least tried to. It was painful for me to talk about it and I could tell my voice was about to break.

"A.C. did. And it's true. He and May met the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent who had found me 24 years ago. He said a whole village and a whole S.H.I.E.L.D. team died protecting me. All those people died for me. I don't want any more people to die because of me. I don't want the people I love to die… My parents died for me…"

I started panicking and my breathing became ragged. Grant didn't let me go on, interrupting me with that determined look on his face.

"Skye. Stop it. I don't care whether you're an 0-8-4 or not. I still love you and I always will. I will always be by your side no matter what and I will protect you from anything. No one is going to hurt you ever again. Not without dealing with me first"

Relief washed over me as soon as I heard him say that he still loved me and that nothing could change that. I threw my arms around his neck and burrowed my face in his chest closing my eyes and inhaling his scent. That was all I needed to hear.

"I love you, Grant" I said, pressing my body tight against his as if to make sure he was real and raised my head to kiss him softly on the jaw.

"I love you, Skye" he answered and next thing I knew his lips crashed into mine in a passionate kiss. A kiss that held so much emotion and was also a promise that no matter what we'd always stay the way we are now. Together.

* * *

**Reviews are always welcome! They're like good coffee in the morning for me! 3**


	14. You're Not Getting Away With It, Ward

**Guys, I am SO sorry for this delay! I was seriously traumitized by the latest episodes! and then other shit's been happening and then I also read all the three Divergent books so it kept me away! such a shame! **

**I swear Marvel is planning on shattering all our hearts! I can say more shit is coming our way on Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.!**

**So anyways, read and enjoy ;)**

* * *

While Skye was chatting away happily with Fitzsimmons over breakfast in the kitchen area of the bus, with mugs of tea in hands, Ward didn't waste any time and went to Coulson's office, knowing Fitzsimmons would keep her busy for at least half an hour and she wouldn't get suspicious about where he'd gone to.

As soon as he knocked on the door and entered the office, Grant said with rage building up in his voice:

"We need to hunt down the man responsible for Skye's drowning"

May, who unsurprisingly was in Coulson's office too, said, her face perfectly calm:

"Already did. Wheels down in 40. Get Fitzsimmons to take Skye out and distract her while you, me and Coulson go get that jerk"

"Wait. What do you mean 'already did'?" Ward asked, confused. He didn't quite expect such an answer. But here again, May was a person of unexpected actions. Moreover, he knew he should have started searching for that bastard much earlier but his Rookie had got him distracted. But he had to make sure she was okay and recovering well and knew she was way too important for him to just leave her on her own and run off searching for the guy who had almost taken her life.

"We have already found him, that what it means. And now we are going to get him and do some justice. Get ready"

May left and Grant turned to Coulson in search for more answers.

"So you've been searching for him and didn't think of telling me? I could help!"

"May started the search while Skye was still in hospital. Skye needed you more than we did"

"So where is he then?" Ward asked his boss, with tension in his voice, gritting his teeth. He hated that man so much. He was the one responsible for all the pain they had to go through, and especially for hurting the woman he loved. That was a big mistake for that man to make. If Ward saw him now, he wouldn't hesitate to throw him into the wall hoping that he would break his skull.

"New Jersey. We'll get there soon. We'll get him and make him pay and get our revenge" Coulson said, satisfaction visible on his face as well as his voice.

"I'll be the first in line to deal with him and I do not guarantee he's going to live after that, sir" he warned Coulson who was smirking at the words of his specialist and Skye's protective S.O.

"Don't worry about that… Keeping him alive is not our priority, though we better ask him a couple of questions about his involvement in all of this and why he did what he did"

"Why he almost killed Skye? I think that's quite clear, sir. He's a cold-blooded murderer. What if Skye couldn't swim? Or what if she had hit some rocks? She'd be dead right now" Ward raised his voice and ended up almost screaming at his boss. His emotions were clearly getting out of control, which didn't happen often, if at all. Before he met Skye and she got under his skin, that is.

"And that's why I'm going to let you do whatever you want with him, Grant. The scumbag doesn't deserve any mercy. But before you do we need to get some important info from him and make sure Skye isn't in any kind of danger right now" Coulson reasoned.

Ward had to agree with Coulson. He wanted to know his Rookie was out of danger too. He couldn't afford to have her life under threat anymore, he just needed her to be safe. And within his eyesight.

"That's a deal. I want my Rookie safe and sound. Should we tell Skye?"

"I don't think she can take anything like that right now" Coulson replied with a sigh.

"I have to agree, sir. Skye's been emotionally unstable and she's having nightmares every night since the accident"

"How bad is it?" he asked the specialist, already suspecting what the answer would be. He was worried about Skye and he would do anything to help her get through all of what had happened. He also knew and could see that Ward loved his trainee and there was nothing that he wouldn't do for her, which made him a little bit less worried. She was in good hands.

"Last night I found her crying on the living area floor. So it's bad" Ward said, concern evident in his voice.

"She's going to be okay. She has people who love her and who will protect her no matter what. And who will also revenge her. So don't you worry, Ward. We are her family and we are going to help her get through this"

Ward didn't say anything, just nodded in agreement. It was a very difficult time for him, not just for her. Seeing her in pain just broke his heart. Seeing her almost die almost killed him.

Coulson then said something he was meaning to tell him for a while, being aware of the new relationship between his specialist and his hacker:

"And Ward? I know how you feel about her. I also know how she feels about you. Whatever you have is really special. There's no need for you to hide it. All of us are happy for both of you"

Ward couldn't deny the relief and surprise he felt at hearing those words from his boss. If Coulson hadn't allowed their relationship with Skye he would leave S.H.I.E.L.D. without thinking twice and take his Skye with him.

"Thank you, sir. That means a lot to us. I promise I will never hurt Skye and will always protect her. She…"

"I know, Ward. I trust you with Skye. But you should also know that I won't hesitate to hurt you should something happen to her. She is my daughter, even though not a biological one. She is my daughter and no one messes with daddy's girl"

Just to make it clear, Coulson thought. Even though he knew Ward would never intentionally hurt Skye, he wanted to let him know how he felt about their hacker and that he would do anything for her too, just the way Ward would.

"Got it, sir" Ward said, staying perfectly calm. He was never going to hurt his Skye but if he ever did, he wouldn't mind any punishment. The very thought of hurting his Rookie made him feel sick to the stomach.

* * *

When Ward was on his way back to the kitchen area, he was suddenly pushed to the wall in the hallway and he would have fought back if it hadn't been for the feeling of her hands on him that he recognized.

"Skye! What the hell?" he asked wondering what the hell his Rookie was doing.

"What the hell, Ward? What the hell? YOU tell me!"

"Skye. What happened?"

"Where did you just disappear to, Ward?"

"What do you mean disappear? I didn't disappear anywhere…" said Ward, trying hard to sound convincing. How in hell did she just figure out something was off? His Rookie was dangerously smart and perceptive.

"Stop lying to me, WARD! Did you think I am that stupid that I wouldn't notice the way you so conveniently left me to Fitzsimmons and just disappeared?" said Skye in a shrieking voice. She sounded pretty pissed. Very pissed, actually. Ward knew he was in trouble with his Rookie.

"Skye, calm down, will you?" said Ward as he took her wrists in his hands as gently as he could because her hands gripped his shirt really tight.

"You're hiding something from me. Tell me what it is or else" hissed Skye, staring into his eyes with determination and Ward just knew there was no way he was getting away with all of this.

"Yes, maybe I am hiding something. BUT it's for your own sake so deal with it" he said in a dangerously low voice, his face inches from hers and then walked away, pulling her aside.

"And by the way, wheels in 30" he added before he turned the corner, leaving a dumbfounded Skye.

"What the hell was that?" Skye asked the empty space, a frown on her face.

* * *

I knew one thing: Ward wasn't getting away with that. I was going to make him tell me whatever he as hiding and I wasn't going to just let him get away with it. My Robot was going to have a hard time dealing with the consequences and who could do that better than his annoying and exasperating Rookie? But he should know better than keep stuff away from me.

I was so mad at him because he decided to keep things away from me telling me it was for my own sake. I mean what the hell? That wasn't an excuse for not telling me the truth. I was strong enough to manage whatever he didn't want me to know. He was driving me crazy with his need to protect me. As much as I loved that protective, caring and gentle side of him sometimes it went past the limits and my Robot became unbearably overprotective and annoying. And I had to deal with all of that. I think if I could deal with the overprotective and sometimes paranoid Robot, I could deal with the truth, right?

* * *

When the bus landed Ward sent Fitz a text, making sure first that Skye wasn't anywhere behind his back or something and couldn't see him sending a text:

"Take Skye and Jemma somewhere in town and keep Skye entertained"

A reply came almost instantly:

"No prob. What happened?"

"We're going after one particular son of a bitch"

* * *

I went down to the lab to talk to Jems and found Leo there too, no wonder.

Just as I opened my mouth and was about to ask Jemma something, I heard Leo say:

"Hey girls, want to go somewhere nice while we're here? They have a nice zoo"

Jemma's eyes lit up and she answered:

"Oh, that would be fantastic! Are we allowed to get off the bus?"

"Yep. So what about you, Skye? Are you with us?" asked Fitz, knowing too well that it was useless to pressure Skye into doing anything and that it was better to let her agree on her own, which she would. He was determined to do what Ward asked him to do. Besides, it was going to be fun to hang out with the girls anyway while the others go get the man who almost killed their hacker, the girl they all loved so much.

"Sure. Why not have some fun?" I answered thinking what the hell why not. My Robot has been driving me nuts and I needed a distraction.

Fitzsimmons started talking too fast about what they could do with all the free time and all the fun we could have at the zoo, which made me forget all about why I came to the lab in the first place. The couple were overwhelming when they started talking so intensively. So many words in such a short period of time would make anyone forget what they were doing, I thought.

* * *

**I hope this chapter was something you enjoyed!**

**Happy S.H.I.E.L.D. Tuesday, guys! I love you**


	15. Protect The One You Love

**I know it's been a while, again, since my last update and I am sorryyy! I wish I was a superhero and could do things FAST!**

**And I watched the new ep like an hour ago and JEEZ! THE FEELS all over the place! BUT I'll keep quiet! but sjnakjbbjbjgbejgbgkjenfkdjwedi!**

****Anyways, I am really loving this chapter, hope you'll love it too! ;) Enjoyyyy!****

* * *

Just about two hours later Fitzsimmons and I arrived at the zoo. Those guys were fast when it came to something they really wanted. I have to admit I was pretty excited to go to the zoo too because it meant I could leave the bus and have some freedom, well, at least in this case, a little bit of freedom.

It also wasn't hard to guess where Fitzsimmons headed first, me tagging behind. Fitz had a thing for monkeys and Jems didn't seem to mind it in any way. It seemed if Fitz was happy, Jems was happy too and it monkeys made Fitz happy then they made her happy too. I think it's what they call love.

The monkeys looked kinda creepy if you ask me. But not to Fitzsimmons who kept cooing and calling them adorable and chattering non-stop. From time to time Fitz turned back to look at me and ask my opinion but mainly both of them were concentrated on the little (and some not so little) creatures.

I just smiled and pretended to like them too but kept looking around to find a more exciting activity. I couldn't do this for the rest of our zoo trip, I would just go bananas.

I also kept thinking of what Ward and mom and dad were up to. Were they doing something connected to that thing Ward and Coulson had talked about earlier in the day? I could bet they were. And there was also that possibility I was here in the zoo with Fitzsimmons because they wanted me off the bus so I couldn't find out about their plans. Damn.

Okay, so I knew I saw an ice-cream van somewhere on our way here. I turned to look at Fitzsimmons and they seemed to pay no attention to me or what I was doing, just kept watching the monkeys. They wouldn't even notice if I was gone for just a little while.

So I walked off in the direction where we had come from and found the ice-cream van soon. It felt so good to be on my own at last. The sun was shining bright but it wasn't too hot. I put on my sunglasses and smiled, taking a deep breath. The zoo was full of parents with children of all the ages so it was pretty loud but I didn't really mind. I felt free and I felt happy. Not because I was alone like I used to be before but because I had a family who cared about me and loved me and I also had a loving though overprotective boyfriend who was the best thing that ever happened to me and it was a lovely day and I finally got some me-time.

I bought an ice-cream and found myself a space on the grass to sit where it was a bit calmer. I sat cross-leg and enjoyed the peace and almost quiet, eating my ice-cream and looking up at the blue sky.

I lay down on the grass and lay like that on my back watching the sky. It would feel like heaven if my Robot was here by my side, I thought.

Speaking of my Robot, what was he doing right that moment?

* * *

"Why did you push Skye off the cliff, Jackson?" asked Coulson, his voice dangerously low and determined, his eyes fixed on the young man tied to a chair in front of him.

Jackson kept his eyes on the same spot on the wall, unmoving, and didn't utter a single word in reply. Grant noticed that his eyelid was twitching though. The man must have been either scared or anxious, he couldn't quite tell.

"Why did you push her off that cliff, damn it?" Coulson asked again in a much louder voice now, visibly irritated, his face on the same level as the other man's. The bastard shuddered at the sound, then taking a deep breath, decided to start speaking, the expression on his face suddenly changing as if he remembered about something.

"Why did I push your daughter off the cliff? You really wanna know?" said Jackson, his voice sounding as if he was enjoying the current situation, as if he was proud of what he'd done. Grant's fist ended up hitting the jackass in the face. Five times. He managed to hit him five times before the chair in which he was sitting hit the ground, the sound of which made Coulson come back from the trance he'd been in after hearing the words.

"What did you just say?" he asked the man, feeling a little bit confused. Sure, he considered Skye his daughter but how would this stranger possibly know that?

"Oh, right. You don't even know. Well, that was the plan, you see. After Skye's death you were to find out that you had a 24-year-old daughter and that she, your only child, was dead. Died at such a young age, and all because of you. Too bad it didn't work out…"

The words felt like knives to Coulson but the adrenaline sent him into a rage. He couldn't just let the man say "Skye's death", no. She was not dead and wouldn't be. She's got people to protect her and she was safe and hell, he was going to kill that motherfucker. If not him, Ward would gladly do the job, he knew that.

That time it was Coulson's fist that went right into the bastard's face, then his stomach, hitting hard until he fell back with his chair again. Coulson, without a second's hesitation, lifted him by the shirt and pinned him into the wall. There was so much hatred, determination and rage in the old man's eyes. Ward never saw his boss looking like that. Wild. But then again, he shared all those feelings. Both of them were ready to kill for Skye, basically they would do absolutely anything for the girl.

"Who sent you?" Coulson screamed right in front of the man's face. The said man only started laughing like a psycho and it took Ward everything he's got not to lung at him and strangle that son of a bitch right there and then. The two things that kept him from doing it were Skye's safety and Coulson's promise to let him do whatever he wanted to the sick bastard later.

Coulson pushed the man's head into the wall, making sure it hit the wall hard, and asked him again:

"I will repeat one more time and then I'll leave you alone with agent Ward here. WHO is behind all of this?"

The old man waited for his answer and when he realized the man was going to keep silence he grabbed him by the throat and the man struggled to breathe.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll tell you everything" Jackson finally said, his voice weak and hoarse. It was hard for him to speak and he was in pain, which brought satisfaction to all the two agents in the room.

"So tell us, Mr Jackass" Coulson said, releasing his throat.

"It's Falcon. Remember him? He's been planning his revenge for a long time" the man answered smiling. Ward wanted to wipe that smile off his face with his fist.

"Stop lying to me! Falcon is dead! I took care of him myself back in the eighties. Falcon is dead" Coulson shouted.

Ward gritted his teeth and gripped his hands into fists, last bits of patience leaving him with every passing second. He was standing right next to the man who almost killed the woman he loved and had to contain himself. That was ridiculous. The man should already be dead or something.

"Oh, I'm not telling lies, you see. Falcon is very much alive. He was never dead, actually. He fooled you. He's been in the shadows all this time, planning his revenge. Oh and by the way he made sure your little baby girl was hidden from you from the very start. You and May. He made sure your daughter didn't have any family"

"What?" asked Coulson, confused even more, his eyes wide.

"Oh, who else did you think was the mother?" another hit was thrown into the man's beaten up face.

The old man's face full of rage, he said in a voice full of promise and determination:

"I am going to kill you. All of you. Everybody involved. And I will not stop until each one of you goes to hell"

Coulson turned to leave and before opening the door said, looking at Ward and sounding as calm as May:

"Now Ward, take care of Mr Jackson for me, please"

Needless to say, Ward was very pleased to 'help'. He's been waiting for this moment for ages. Since he saw Skye pale as death he knew what needed to be done. He was trained for this, protecting people. Now he was going to do it right, protect the one he loved. And he failed the one he loved most. So this time he was going to punish the man who almost killed the woman he loved and he would never regret this murder. This was the right thing to be done, he believed. He truly hated this man. It hurt to even think about what it would be like if Skye hadn't made it but just thinking about it made Ward hate him even more and he couldn't wait till he could beat the hell out of him for all the things he'd done.

* * *

When Ward came out of the room Coulson approached him to find out what happened in the room.

"So what did you do?"

"Even if he was put into the most secure prison in the world there would be still that one chance of him escaping and going after Skye. I don't want that and I wouldn't take any chances. I knew I wanted that man dead. I want my Skye safe and sound. It's my responsibility to protect her and that is exactly what I have done. I made sure your daughter was safe, I did what I had to do to protect the woman I love"

"He's dead"

"Yes"

"Good"

* * *

**Soooo a lot of exciting stuff is going to come down in the next chapter! Dunno when I'll update but I will try my best!**

**See ya, guys! xxx**


End file.
